everything is blue
by paradeoflights
Summary: Maybe falling in love with the boy who had the most amazing brown eyes wasn't the smartest choice Lydia had made in her life. But, no one ever said she made smart choices to begin with. Stiles/Lydia genderswap personalities AU. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

Allison is still the new girl, Scott still works for Deaton, but Lydia and Stiles' personalities are switched. Also everyone is human, in fact,the supernatural doesn't even exist in this world. The kids are facing real life problems this time, and don't have to worry about someone wanting to kill them every week.

This is a tester story, I guess. I do have intentions of continuing it, but I would like to receive some feedback first. Please review, I appreciate it immensely! Also, sorry for any typo's.

* * *

"Again, I'm asking," Lydia raised her voice, nudging Allison with her elbow. "Do you have the answers to number 8 and 9?"

Two days into the school year and Lydia had already managed to partially lose the first friend she had made. But, not really. She only hated the fact that girls didn't know how to control their hormones sometimes, shamefully, including herself.

Allison continued to ignore her while she watched Scott walk from the desk at the back of the class to the teachers' desk and back again. Lydia swore she saw drool forming at the corner of Allison's mouth, but neither she nor Scott seemed to notice.

"Allison," She whispered, shaking her friend from stupor. Allison jerked up suddenly, turning in her chair. "What?" She asked in flat tone, Lydia realized that Allison hadn't even made sense of what she was doing.

"I thought you were going for the subtle approach?" Lydia asks, teasing her friend. "Because that… _that_ was not subtle.

Allison raised her eyebrows, her cheeks growing red. "Oh my gosh, oh my…" Allison looks at Lydia, feeling pathetic, "Was it that bad?"

Lydia began to shake her head, trying to act like it wasn't completely noticeable, but it was. Lydia gave in, "Yes," She sighed, laughing lightly. "But, fortunately, nobody seemed to notice."

Allison sighed, resting her chin in her hand. "But, he's so cute." She sighed, "I told you about how he gave me his pen, right? He just sat there the rest of the period, so I assumed that was the only thing he had to write with, but he gave it to me. To _me_ , Lydia." Allison paused to take a breath, and Lydia continued to stare, amused at her bizarre friend.

"How adorable." Lydia muttered, chewing on her pen while she shook her leg. She glanced back at the table behind them where Scott had been sitting, and of course, right next to Stiles Stilinski.

Lydia rolled her eyes, because of course, her luck had stuck her with the one friend that happened to like Stiles Stilinski's best friend—Not that she hated Allison, they were practically the same person, and it was the first friend she had managed to make in a long while—the one person she hated the most.

To clarify, it wasn't a completely hate filled relationship they had. Lydia had a crush on Stiles for the longest time, and still does. But, after the time he pulled her hair in second grade and got sand in her eyes, it's been pretty love-hate. Though, she was almost positive that Stiles had completely forgotten her name by now, having only spoken maybe eight words since freshman year.

"Hey did you do the homework last night?" Stiles had asked her one day during English class. Which was a shock, considering she knew he was a genius. But, maybe only she seemed to comprehend that.

"No." She lied, shoving the paper from last night into her notebook. Screw him, she thought. He had been an asshole to her and pretty much everyone else since they entered high school, and he was perfectly capable of doing his own work. Plus, he pulled her hair in second grade, that asshole. The asshole that she helplessly admired.

And that was the end of that. Now all she got were moments where they would awkwardly make eye contact and Lydia would freak out.

"Just ask him out." Lydia groaned, leaning her head back. "It will make your life so much easier."

Allison frowned, "I can't. I promised myself no boyfriends, at least not until after high school, but…"

"He's so cute…. and, and his hair is just so nice. Plus his body, _Lydia_ , what am I supposed to do?" Lydia mocked her friend, and Allison laughed embarrassingly. "Seriously, just ask him out."

"Maybe." Allison told her, "But…"

"Seriously if you don't, I'll do it." Lydia told her, but grasped how wrong that sounded. "But, not for me, you know. For you."

Allison only laughed, returning to her work when the two got in trouble by the teacher for not paying attention.

Xxx

"So, Chinese takeout?" Allison asked Lydia while putting her books into her locker.

Lydia made a face, "What about pizza?" Allison nodded, "Sounds good with me. We can meet up at seven, I guess?"

"Awesome." Lydia replied, sounding more enthusiastic than usual.

"Hey!" Allison turned back before Lydia did, but she could see the two boys walking towards them out of her peripherals. "Allison, right?"

Allison's cheeks grew a bright red and she nodded, "Yeah. Hi, Scott."

Scott smiled in response, creases forming around the corners of his mouth. Stiles quickly interjected, "I'm Stiles, if you didn't already know." He introduces himself, confidently.

Lydia chuckled to herself, turning to face her locker. What a cocky bastard. Allison cleared her throat, giving Lydia a warning look. Lydia smirked slightly, accepting Allison's silent wish for her to shut her mouth, but only for as long as she was physically capable.

"We we're about to practice for lacrosse, actually. If maybe you and your friend wanted to come watch." He glanced over at Lydia, which was much more than Lydia got from anyone other than Allison. Lydia swore people avoided her on purpose, which was probably for the best.

"Uh, sure." Allison agreed, "You up for it?"

Lydia shrugged, "You mind if I drop this book by Econ? I promised Coach I would get it back to him yesterday, and I don't want him to hate me more than he already does. He's going to end up sitting me by the one kid that spits too much when he talks."

"The sprinkler kid." Stiles laughed, his hands shoved into his front pocket.

Lydia's heart jumped at his voice. She understood that his response wasn't totally directed at her, but it still counted. So, at least he was acknowledging her existence—not a ton of people do that anymore. Besides, no one laughed at his comment, especially Lydia. She felt for the guy, getting laughed up and made fun of was kind of her thing too.

" _Yeah,_ " Lydia paused moving between the two boys. Unfortunately, Lydia accomplished to trip over her own feet, her sneakers squeaking against the linoleum. She quickly grabbed her books and stood up, as if nothing had happened. Her face flushed red and she didn't dare to look back at any of them, especially Stiles.

"I'll meet up with you later." Lydia squealed out, virtually running away from the three of them. God, she always found a way to mortify herself, Lydia thought. It never failed.

Xxx

"Where's Scott?" Lydia asked, taking a seat next to Allison on the bleachers. Allison smiled instantaneously, pointing Scott out at the goal. Lydia nodded, smiling at her friend. "He's doing pretty well."

"Yeah, I know.." Allison started, but Lydia didn't recall when she fell off exactly. She was pretty sure it was at the exact moment Stiles removed his shirt and threw it over the seat directly in front of her. Lydia tried to avert her eyes, but it wasn't working. She could admire that body for days. His lean muscle and ripped chest wasn't helping her cause, nor was the way he began drinking the water from his bottle. She watched as a bit of it hit his chin, and he quickly wiped it away with his thumb. Why did this boy have to be so annoyingly obnoxious—and so incredibly hot?

Lydia's eyes traveled up his neck, meeting with his face. His head was thrown back and his eyes were closed shut. Lydia sighed to herself, feeling like she needed to pinch herself out of this daydream. But, it was much more of a reality when Stiles opened his eyes, locking onto hers. Lydia felt face redden, and Stiles only made it worse when he smirked. Lydia quickly looked away, but she could still feel his eyes lingering on her.

"Oh god," Lydia groaned, "This is bad."

Allison looked at her friend with concern, "What's wrong?"

"Stiles Stilinski might have caught me staring at him." Allison laughed, shaking her head. " _So what_ , it's not like you were trying to undress him with your eyes or something."

Lydia couldn't help but feel guilty, looking at her friend shamefully. "You _totally were_ undressing him with your eyes, weren't you?" Lydia nodded, "I'm such an idiot. He probably thinks I'm idiot. Allison, I'm an _idiot_."

Allison tried to calm her friend, trying to contain the small laughs that were escaping from her. "Calm down, he probably didn't even notice." Lydia looked at her friend with accusatory eyes. "Why am _I_ in love with such an asshole?"

"You can't help who you fall in love with." Allison shrugged, keeping her eyes on Scott as he played. "If only someone had told me that in second grade." Lydia mumbled to herself. She didn't have a chance with him, she understood that. But, who made that rule on love and why was it so hard to get rid of that feeling? She had fallen weakly in love with those golden brown eyes, and she didn't know how to escape it.


	2. Chapter 2

Totally just had a spur of inspiration and typed of a chapter real quick, something longer and hopefully more entertaining. Still on the ledge about continuing this, so all feedback is appreciated! Also, sorry for typo's. I try my best, but I'm human.

* * *

Allison made a last minute decision to change their pizza date until Saturday night. She never told Lydia why, but she was sure Allison would tell her sooner or later. But here they were, _finally_. Lydia opened the pizza box sitting on Allison's bed, proceeding to shove half a piece of pizza in her mouth. Allison had spent the last five minutes wandering around her bedroom and Lydia was fed up with waiting, because she had a sense Allison wanted to tell her something.

"For god sake," Lydia said with a full mouth, sauce lingering on the corner of her mouth. "Just spit it out already."

Allison sighed, taking a seat on the bed. "Scott asked me out."

"What?" Lydia perked up with excitement, swallowing her food, "That's great! Amazing, actually."

"But," Oh god, here it comes. She said no and Lydia was about to tear into her friend about it. "It was so humiliating. I was crying and wet, and it was just really bad."

"You were crying because he asked you out?" Lydia inquired, and she may or may not have been holding back a laugh or two. But, she had no room to judge, because she was sure things would go the same way for her. "I don't even want to know _why_ you were wet, actually."

"Not like that!" Allison squealed, swatting her friends arm. "I hit a dog last night and I ended up putting her in the back of my car and driving her to the vet. I mean she was trying to bite me the whole time, but I felt so terrible."

"Anyways, I ran up the door and it was closed. So I was _freaking out_ , Lydia." Allison stopped to take a breath, crossing her arms over chest. "I was still crying, but then I saw Scott."

"Oh yeah," Lydia nodded, she had taken Prada to the vet a couple of times, but her and Scott never had any real interaction. "I probably should've told you that."

Allison looked at her friend, frowning. "I'm sorry." Lydia pleaded, "I figured you would find out later on, since you guys would have, inevitably, ended up together."

"Sure." Allison laughed jokingly.

"C'mon, you guys are constantly staring at each other like a couple of dogs in heat." Lydia said seriously, looking up at Allison to see her face, full of judgment. " _Sorry_ , no pun intended."

"Okay, back to my story." Allison took a seat on the bed beside Lydia. "He was so worried, so I walked him out to my car and he helped me carry the dog inside. I'm pretty sure I had stopped crying at that point, but I was still a mess."

"Would you just _get_ to the point, Allison?" Lydia said unexpectedly, laughing. Lydia was almost positive they were the same person, and they never recognized when to stop talking.

Allison paused for a long moment, before grabbing Lydia's arms. "He asked me on a date!" Lydia started to hug her friend, "To Stiles' party next Friday."

Lydia pulled back, noticing the look in Allison's eyes. "No, no no no." Lydia said profusely, "No way!" Allison raised her eyebrows, pouting her lip. " _Come on_ , I just need you there in case I absolutely humiliate myself."

Lydia whined, going limp her friend's arms. "Why am I doing this?" Lydia mumbled to herself, regretting the next few words to come out of her mouth. "Fine. I'll do it."

Allison cheered, "Man, I thought I was going to need to beg harder." She sighed, "That was way easier than I anticipated."

"I dislike you." Lydia insisted, rolling her eyes. But, there was no promise in her voice.

Xxx

"What the hell is this?" Lydia looked at Allison in disgust. She was dawning a tight leather dress, one that stopped just above her knee, but showed a generous amount of skin. Fortunately, it properly covered her breasts, but that wasn't the only thing Lydia was concerned about. "It has a vice grip on my ass and pretty much every other body part." Lydia complained, stretching uncomfortable in her dress, awkwardly pulling at where her underwear had bunched up underneath the dress. "There's no way you have ever worn this."

"I haven't." Allison told her, and as she did Allison pulled the plastic tag off the back. "I forced you to go, so I wanted to make sure you looked hot."

"For who?" Lydia scoffed lightly, brushing her hair over her shoulders, allowing Allison to play around with it.

"Stiles…" Allison said softly, but Lydia's hearing abilities were nothing to play around with.

"He has a girlfriend, you do know that?" Lydia asked her friend, even though it should have been obvious. They're making out every period and if that isn't the case, they were probably off having sex in some sleazy supply closet.

"Doesn't mean you can't give him a taste," Allison chuckled, turning Lydia around to apply something to her face. Lydia quickly smacker her hand out of the way. "Hey, no. No touching my face. I'm allowing all of this," She said, motioning wildly to her outfit, "I'm drawing the line at screwing my face up with all of that gunk." Allison smiled, holding up the lipstick, hopeful.

"Get ready." Lydia warned, pointing toward Allison's closet.

"Fine." Allison sighed in defeat.

An hour and a half, plus several arguments later, they arrived at the party. Lydia felt something stirring in her stomach, a bad feeling, and Lydia got those more often that she liked. But, it was usually her fault for getting herself in those situations.

" _Woah_ , why are the police here?" Allison sounded shocked, turning off the car and unbuckling her seat belt.

"His dad _is_ the sheriff." Lydia spoke dully, "Funny, right? The sheriff's kid throwing this huge party? _Ha ha_." Lydia rolled her eyes, unbuckling her seat belt too.

"Allison!" Lydia could already hear Scott from the front of the house.

"Hey, Scott." Allison immediately turned shy, entering Scott's open arms, accepting his hug. She could see how shy both of them were.

"Yo, who's your _friend_?" A familiar voice came from behind Scott. Lydia felt her eyes roll so far back into her head, she was surprised Allison didn't send her that warning look she always gives her.

"It's Lydia." She replied sarcastically, "And we've known each other since first grade."

Lydia could act as pulled together as she wanted to make herself believe, but inside, she was dying. Exploding with both anger and anxiety. It didn't surprise her that he didn't even know her name. No one ever seemed to bother remembering.

"Where's the alcohol?" She asked curiously, tilting her head at Stiles. "If I'm going to be here the whole night, I need to be buzzed, at the least."

"In the back," Stiles replied with a smirk, hands resting on his hips, "Can't miss it."

"Thanks." Lydia said through a forced smiled, shoving past him, sending him stumbling back a step.

"She seems a little hostile." Stiles whispered to the two as she walked off. She heard a thud, and Stiles groaning. "What the hell, dude?"

"Don't be a dick." Lydia surely laughed at that before finally walking off. She was really starting to like Scott.

Xxx

Lydia had spent the last half hour attempting to get some type of buzz, but nothing was working. She blamed it on her hyper activeness. She had no real control how her body would react to some things, but she was really hoping for some type of buzz. She sighed, sitting down the red solo cup she had in her hand.

Lydia carefully scanned the yard, finally finding Scott and Allison, who seemed to be enjoying themselves. They had been semi dancing and grinding on each other for, _probably_ , the last fifteen minutes. Lydia averted her eyes, feeling like she was getting too close for comfort. Lydia eventually caught sight of Stiles again, which made her stomach churn, except know he was with a girl. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, surprisingly around the same height as Lydia, but _still_. She was destined to be a _freaking_ model. It was even more unsettling watch the two make out against the back of Stiles' house. Lydia realized at some point that she had been starring, but it was already too late, because Stiles was watching her. Just like the week before, he nodded in acknowledgement. So, he must have noticed her, was far more than she's gotten from him in a while. Inevitably, he ruined her somewhat perfect moment by smirking at her with a kind of cockiness before kissing the girl hungrily. Lydia shuddered, way too fucking disturbing, she thought.

"Hey, peeping tom." She couldn't put a name to the voice, but immediately turned to see who was talking to her. A boy who had god-like skin and pearly white teeth was standing beside her, smiling widely. "Any particular reason you're watching Stilinski make out with his girlfriend?" She noticed that face anywhere, despised it with a passion.

"Shit, Jackson," Lydia breathed, struggling to catch her breath. "What is your problem?"

He shrugged coolly, "Though I get at that hot piece of ass tonight," He said bluntly, but with way more swag than Lydia was used to. It still wasn't attractive. "Wouldn't be the first time." He laughed, eyeing Lydia carefully.

To justify Lydia's actions, she was only fourteen, and it was the first time she had even met Jackson. She didn't know how big of an asshole he was until after he told their whole class about what happened that night.

Lydia giggled flippantly, shoving Jackson, before going stone cold. "You're a pig. Get over yourself."

"Wasn't saying that freshman year." Jackson added, making Lydia scoff. "Whatever, I'm leaving."

Lydia had tried to push her memory of Jackson to the back of her mind, ever since it happened. It hadn't become so hard until now. She quickly maneuvered her way through the crowd, away from everyone. Eventually she made it to the front of the house, where only a few people were lingering around. She took a seat on the pristine white porch of the Stilinski house.

"Lydia?" She had never expected that name to come from his mouth, not in her entire existence. But, surely enough it had. "It's Lydia, right?"

His voice was so velvet-smooth, and he was wearing a tight white tee that showed off his lean body perfectly, his jeans fit his body well, much like most of the clothes he wore. But, it looked so much better on him than anyone Lydia had ever seen before, she figured someone with the amount of money he had would dress in designer brands, because Lydia knew she would take advantage of that, if she had money like that.

"Yeah." Lydia mumbled, acting nonchalant. "And?"

"I saw you watching me back there." He told her, no change in his voice. "Enjoy the show?"

Lydia scoffed, any hope she had regained was completely lost, _again_. He took a seat beside her, and Lydia jerked away as if she had touched a burning stove.

"Woah, hey," His voice was soft as he reach out to touch her thigh, "There's no need to be afraid of me."

 _Okay_ , scratch that. Complete and total self-control had officially been lost. Lydia was pretty sure she was going to have a panic attack in that exact moment, but she remained her composure.

"I mean, you did enjoy it, right?" He asked softly, the rumble of party goers enjoying themselves in the backyard was still roaring on.

"No! What the," Lydia was cut short, Stiles moved to invade her space. Lydia's body froze, "Don't lie." Stiles interjected, "I know you did."

"You enjoyed every second of it." Stiles spoke, drawling out every word. He had gotten close enough for Lydia to feel his breath as it hit her neck, hot and riddled with alcohol. His lips had gotten close enough to touch her skin, before she was broken from whatever thought she was having in her mind.

"What the hell is going on?" A high pitched, agitating voice yelled from behind them.

Stiles quickly adjusted his posture, pulling back in shock.

"Brit, I have no fucking idea." Stiles spoke, looking scared. God, what a player. "One moment I'm sitting here, the next she's all over me." Lydia heard a sound of disgust come from the girl, but she didn't have to look up to know it was directed towards her.

Lydia stood up, adjusting her dress. There was no way she could say anything to make the girl believe her.

"I'm sorry, baby." She spoke, caressing his face and kissing him softly. Disgusting, Lydia thought. How could he go from hitting on her to acting like the victim?

"What's going on?" Lydia heard Allison as she came around the Scott, holding Scott's hand as they walked towards her.

" _Bitch_ ," Stiles' girlfriend spoke as she made her way towards Lydia, smacking her across the face. Lydia stood in shock, as did everyone else. "I will _ruin_ your life if you ever try that again."

Lydia felt her face get hot, but not because she was embarrassed. She wanted nothing more than to rip this girl to shreds, and she was willing to put up a fight.

"Hey, hey," Allison shouted, trying to separate the two. Scott caught Lydia in just enough time, picking her up by her waist and carrying her over to Allison's car. The whole time Lydia had been squirming to get out of Scott's arms.

Scott finally put her down, and Lydia looked at him, annoyed but thankful. "For being so little, you're really put up a fight." Scott laughed, trying to make light of the situation. "Yeah, well you're best friend is an ass."

Scott sighed, "He's not that bad, I swear."

Lydia nodded sarcastically, she highly doubted that now.

"What were you thinking?" Allison sounded surprised, walking towards her and Scott. "I mean props to you, but.."

"He tried kissing me, Allison." Lydia was not about to take the fall for it again. "He _tried_ , not me."

"Wow, I'm a terrible friend." Allison spoke with a flat tone, pulling Lydia into a hug. "I don't know why I would accuse you like that—"

"It's okay." Lydia shrugged, "I mean, that's why it seemed like when you two walked up."

"I just want to go home." Lydia told her honestly, she could still see Stiles and his girlfriend on the lawn, apparently making up perfectly well.

"Of course." Allison nodded softly, she looked over at Scott. "See you at school?"

Scott nodded eagerly, pulling her close. Lydia admired how he looked at Allison. They were way too cute for their own good.

"Bye." He said as he let go of her and she got into the car, alongside Lydia.

Xxx

After a few minutes of driving, Allison broke the silence.

"So was the kiss good, at least?" Lydia groaned, throwing her head back. "It didn't even happen."

And as much as Lydia shouldn't feel mad about that, she did. She had wanted it so bad.

"Lyds, I'm sorry." Allison spoke honestly, touching her arm gently.

"Anyways," Lydia was begging to change the subject, "What about you and Scott? You two seemed to be enjoying yourself."

Allison laughed, face reddening with embarrassment. "Nothing, actually. But, he's so sweet, Lydia."

Lydia smiled, "He seems great." Allison laughed softly, "Also, totally random, but he has asthma. I mean, I found out pretty awkwardly, but I thought it was adorable."

"How?" Lydia was begging for her to elaborate. "Well, he keeps his inhaler in his front pocket, and whenever we were," Allison coughed, "you know, I felt something—"

"Oh," Lydia made a sudden realization, " _Oh_ , oh my god."

"Yeah." Allison replied awkwardly.

She and Allison both paused a moment before laughing out loud, "Who knew my life would get this crazy?" Allison sighed, Lydia looked at her, "Mine too."

"I think moving here was the best thing my parents decided to do."

Lydia smiled, it was true. Allison was someone she believed was truly _her_ person.


End file.
